pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Everyday - Ari
Nombre: Everyday Banda: Ari & Marc Lugar: Auditorio de Musica Costo: 10.05 $ Incluye Audifonos Lugar de Venta: En su Tienda mas Cercana Narrador: Seguimos En el Auditorio Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Kreo ke aki habian personas antes Archivo:León_Pt.png: Cierto y estaban cantando Archivo:Perla_DP.png: Escuchas hay un piano Archivo:Adriana_sprite.png: ke hacen aki? Archivo:Barbie2.png: Cierto tenemos ke ir Archivo:León_Pt.png: ahí alguien tocando un piano adentro Archivo:Barbie2.png: seguro? Detrás de la puerta Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Listo? Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Claro Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: desde arriba 300px Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: (tocando piano) Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Once in a lifetime Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: means there’s no 2nd chance Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: so I believe than you and me Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: should grab it while we can Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Make it last forever Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: and never give it back Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: It’s our turn, and I’m loving where we’re at Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Because this moment’s really all we have (piano) Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Everyday of our lives Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Gonna run Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: While we’re young Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: and keep the faith Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: From right now, Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: gonna use our voices and scream out loud Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Take my hand Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Together we will celebrate Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Celebrate! Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Oh, everyday Archivo:Mia.png: (Bateria) Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: They say that you should follow Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: And chase down what you dream, Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: But if you get lost and lose yourself Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: What does is really mean? Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Ouuuuuuuuu Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: No matter where we’re going Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: O Yea! Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: It starts from where we are Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: There’s more to life Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: when we listen to our hearts Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: and because of you, I’ve got the strength to start Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: of our lives Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: wanna find you there Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: wanna hold on tight Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Gonna run Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: while we’re young Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: and keep the faith. Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Ouuuuuuuuu Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: From right now, Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: gonna use our voices and scream out loud Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Take my hand Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: together we Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: will celebrate Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Oh, everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: We’re taking it back, Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: we’re doing it here Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: together! Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: It’s better like that, Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: and stronger now Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: than ever! Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: We’re not gonna lose. Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: ‘Cause we get to choose. Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: That’s how it’s gonna be! Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Everyday of our lives Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Gonna run while we’re young Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: And keep the faith Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Keep the faith! (Entan a la habitacion) Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.png: Everyday of our lives Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.pngArchivo:Barbie2.png: Gonna run Archivo:Ari_sprite.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.png: while we’re young Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: and keep the faith Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Oou Yey Yey Archivo:Ari_sprite.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.png: Everyday from right now, Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.png: gonna use our voices and scream out loud Archivo:Ari_sprite.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.png: Take my hand; Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.png: together we Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: will celebrate, Archivo:Marc_sprite.pngArchivo:Ari_sprite.png: Everyday! Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.png: Live everyday Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Oooou everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.png: Love everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Oowoo Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Oooou everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.png: Live everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Nanahh Everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.png: Love everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Ohh Yeah Yeah Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: I said Everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Everydayyyy Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Barbie2.pngArchivo:Perla_DP.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Adriana_sprite.png Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: Everyday Archivo:Ari_sprite.png: xD Archivo:Marc_sprite.png: =P Narrador: Buenas voces Aunke los del Coro xDD